


A Hazy Shade of Winter

by ImperialAxis



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Wholesome Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialAxis/pseuds/ImperialAxis
Summary: Weiss and Winter had always been close through the struggles of their childhood, and now, when they're finally reunited and living together after years of separation, they manage to become closer than ever.
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Winter Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	A Hazy Shade of Winter

It’s a funny thing, how Weiss’ mind slips in the middle of reading an important document. It never used to happen, not before she managed to free herself of Jacques Schnees’ household. One moment she begins reading in search of the cause of the latest series of disasters at the failing business where she’s taken up an advisory position using the last of her remaining contacts. The next thing she knows she’s contemplating the many mysteries of her own life, and just where she was going to go from here.

With her freedom had come a sense of directionlessness and uncertainty. Jacques had blackballed her, and that meant that her options were greatly limited, as far as genuinely interesting and thus tolerable jobs were concerned. There were things she wished to accomplish, but in order to do so she would need to earn respect, even while actively disliked by anyone who had heard whatever vile lies Jacques had no doubt spread about her. Nearly everything that lay before her was tinted with a hazy sense of uncertainty, and if she couldn’t accomplish a miracle to save this business run by idiots, her chances in the world of business looked bleak indeed.

“I made hot chocolate.” Winter softly knocks on the door to Weiss’ study, carrying a tray with two mugs of the professed beverage.

“Thank you.” Weiss rubs her brow as she turns away from the glow of her laptop’s screen, only now noticing how dry her eyes have gotten. She gratefully accepts the mug from Winter, shivering as she wraps her hands around the radiating warmth, only now realizing how cold she is. “Why is it so cold in here?”

“I was hoping it would help motivate you to stop overworking yourself.” Winter rolls her eyes. “But since plan A failed, plan B is that it’s an excuse to make you some hot chocolate and at least distract you for a while.”

Weiss sighs. She really shouldn’t, but she owes Winter, regardless of Winter’s claims that Weiss had saved herself from the confines of their old household. So she might as well indulge Winter, along with herself. It has been a long time since they savored hot chocolate together. “Alright then, distract me from this nepotistic dumpster fire of an industrial kitchen supply business.”

“With pleasure.” Winter smiles slyly, with just the barest hint of teeth, and it reminds Weiss of a freshly fallen field of snow. “Do you remember the last time we did this?”

“What, drink hot chocolate in the middle of the night?” The sides Weiss’ lips curl faintly upward at the bittersweet memory. “That would be the night before you left.”

“Mmmm.” Winter hums as she sips her drink, deep in thought. “I would have taken you with me, if I had had a way to avoid being sent to jail for kidnapping.”

“I always wished you had.” Weiss sighs. Those weren’t the best things to think about, but there was a certain nostalgia to the memories of Winter’s departure. She had been jealous, but joyful as well, to know that her sister was finally free. “It was hard, being alone in there for seven years.”

“If it’s any consolation, I have felt similarly alone, though in a way that I doubt compares to being surrounded by hostility.” Winter holds a hand out to Weiss, as if to shake them. “I have enjoyed having you as a houseguest.”

“It’s a strange feeling to feel safe in my own home. I’m eternally grateful.” Weiss removes a hand from her mug to accept Winter’s outstretched hand. It’s warm, warmer than the mug, and neither of them lets go as they continue drinking in silence. For some reason, Weiss’ heart is beating quickly.

“There’s always hope, you know.” Winter breaks the silence, her voice low. “I know that’s easy to say, but you need to consider whether you’re expending more energy on delaying the inevitable than it would take to recover from a failure you aren’t even responsible for. I’ve started missing my sister again over the past month, and I’d like to see her outside of her study more often.” They’re still holding hands.

“You may be right.” Weiss sets down her mug and shuts the lid of her laptop. “I... I’m sorry. I didn’t want to avoid you, but...”

“You have been.” The hand holding Weiss’ trails up her arm and squeezes her shoulder gently before Winter quickly drains the remains of her hot chocolate and sets her mug on the tray. Weiss shudders as a feeling she has difficulty naming runs through her. “But that’s fine. I understand what it’s like to need to be alone and sort yourself out.”

“Mmm.” Weiss closes her eyes and relaxes her posture in the chair. There’s a sudden sensation of loss as Winter’s hand leaves her shoulder. “Would you get my ponytail?”

“Of course.” Winter moves her chair to the back of Weiss’ own, and her hands deftly begin to free Weiss’ hair from its ponytail. It’s a relaxing process, and even after she’s done, Winter keeps combing her fingers appreciatively though Weiss’ hair. “Your hair is as lovely as ever.”

“Well of course it is, it’s genetic.” Weiss wants to turn around and look at her sister, but the gentle tugs at her scalp feel too good for her to tug her hair away from Winter’s grasp. “You should let your hair down as well sometimes.” She pictures the last time she saw Winter’s hair down. It must have been the night before Winter had left, when they had snuck into the kitchen together to make cookies and hot cocoa one last time, their traditional actof rebellion against their father.

“It only ever seems to get in the way. I’m sure you remember finding copious amounts of hair in our cookies up until I started wearing it in a ponytail.” Winter chuckles lightly, and the sound warms Weiss like the summer sun.

“It’s a good thing we aren’t baking anything then.” Weiss turns around in her chair and leans forward with the intention of undoing Winter’s ponytail herself. As she reaches around Winter’s head she finds herself eye to eye with Winter, their faces separated by inches. Her hands fumble with Winter’s hair, and two pairs of matching eyes gaze into each other, leaving her suddenly breathless.

“Weiss, are you sure you want to do that?” Winter’s nervous, Weiss can tell from the slight tension in her voice.

“I...” Weiss’ hands aren’t even trying to undo Winter’s ponytail anymore, they’ve moved to the back of Winter’s neck without Weiss being aware of the interim moments. She hesitates, certain that she shouldn’t. But, by whose standards? Her father’s? Those of the world that left her to rot in an abusive household? Winter is the only person near her age she’s ever been close with, and ever since they had started living together-no, ever since the day Winter had driven to the Schnee estate, and driven away with Weiss in the passenger seat, they had only grown closer. She deserves to be able to love the only person in her life who she feels this way about. She deserves happiness. “Yes.”

Weiss leans forward a little bit more, and presses her lips against her sister’s in a kiss. She’s never kissed before, but Winter gently guides her through it. It makes her feel safe and loved, and her eyes are wide as the kiss ends. 

“I won’t leave again. Not unless you ask me to.” Winter’s gaze is hard, determined. 

“I’m never going to ask that of you, Winter. I love you.” Weiss rests her hands on Winter’s shoulders, and smiles.

“And I love you.” Winter stands, smiling back. “Being able to see you finally finding yourself and your happiness has been a blessing, and I want to be able to keep helping you grow, so dearly.” 

“Your presence and your help has meant so much to me.” Weiss gets out of her chair and embraces her sister, nearly crying with overwhelming joy. “Thank you.” It’s so warm, she doesn’t feel cold at all anymore, even if that may just be because of the hot chocolate.

“Now come.” Winter effortlessly lifts Weiss into a princess carry. “It is past time you went to bed. You have work tomorrow.” 

“I’ll only come quietly if you take me to your bed and we go to sleep while cuddled together. And we kiss more first.” Weiss protests, determined not to be separated from Winter any longer than is absolutely necessary. 

“Was that not already implied?” Winter smirks, and if Weiss wasn’t already so comfortable in her arms she’d stretch up and do her best to kiss the smirk right off of Winter’s face. 

“Yes, but, I’m not letting go of you until I’m satisfied.” Weiss grabs onto Winter’s arm, feeling the lithe muscle beneath her thin shirt. “You owe me for seven years of separation, and I choose to collect my debt in kisses, with compound interest.” 

“After that long without a payment, can I even cover the interest every month?” Winter smoothly deposits Weiss into her bed, a large four poster bed with an incredibly soft mattress that she had always thought ill suited to Winter, but that she is now incredibly grateful for as she sinks into it. 

“No.” Weiss tugs Winter down into the bed on top of her and they sink into it ever so slightly. “But I expect you to try.”

Weiss reaches around and undoes Winter’s ponytail, confidently this time. White hair that matches her own cascades around her like a waterfall as she pulls Winter down to kiss her again. It’s deeper this time, an attempt to make up for all the loneliness, all the distance that was between them, even while they remained each other’s closest allies and most beloved family. Weiss moans softly, her lips parting before Winter as warmth diffuses throughout her body. 

Winter’s tongue slips in to caress Weiss’ mouth as they deepen the kiss further. It’s the most intimate experience of Weiss’ life, and there’s no one else she would ever want to share it with. She pants as the kiss ends, drinking in Winter’s scent, her taste, the way it feels to have her pressing them both down into the bed, all of her senses on overload to imprint every last detail of this moment into her memory. She devours every sensation and craves more. 

Everything about the way Winter handles her feel soft, pliable, and safe. Slow, lingering kisses, cautiously trailing hands that linger at the edges of even more tender intimacies without pushing into them, leaving Weiss to advance as far as she wants and no further. She keeps drinking in the sensations of kissing Winter, the intimacy of kissing her sister, the joy of kissing the woman she loves for as long as she can. 

Eventually, Weiss’ eyelids begin to droop, struggling to stay open even in the face of her desire to keep kissing Winter. She’s sure it must be late at this point, even if the passage of time has lost its meaning. “Sleep.” She murmurs, and next thing she knows she’s Winter’s little spoon, squeezed comfortably in her embrace. 

“Agreed, we should sleep.” Winter whispers into Weiss' ear, sending a shiver down her spine, just due to the intimacy of their sleeping arrangement. She makes a sound that’s almost akin to a purr, and nestled herself deeper into Winter. 

That night, Weiss sleeps more soundly than she has in years.


End file.
